The Good, The Bad, and The Bounty Hunters
by Lukan T. Owens
Summary: Gremlin is your typical bounty hunter. He's rude and crude with a sharp tongue. Not to mention his awesome and spectacular gunslinging skills make him one of the best sharp shooters out there. But he's not as normal as one would...Full Summery Inside


This is a Transformers Animated fanfic. With that being said I do not own TfA or any of its characters and I make no profit from this. The only things that I do own is the plot, Gremlin, Lockpick, and any other OCs that I think up.

Plot: Gremlin is your typical bounty hunter. He's rude and crude with a sharp tongue. Not to mention his awesome and spectacular gunslinging skills make him one of the best sharp shooters out there. But he's not as normal as one would think. Then again that should be obvious from the fact that he lets an overzealous and eccentric young mech and perceptive music loving sparkling tag along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Gremlin quickly dove behind a table that had been knocked over in the scuffle earlier for cover. _'Why the frag do they always fight tooth and nail? Why can't they just come quietly fer once?'_ He thought angrily as his shelter was bombarded by bullets. Then again he shouldn't have chosen bounty hunter as his job. Though whether it be the Elite Guard or bounty hunters criminals always fought back or ran or both. Well at lest being a bounty hunter was never boring.

And speaking of his job, the bounty had stopped his onslaught. Gremlin cocked his gun and waited few clicks before he slowly and cautiously peeked out from his hiding place. Yet unfortunately he swiftly ducked back down as a bullet came flaying at him. He didn't get hit, but table did...again. "Dat does it! I've had enough of dis, it ends now." He growled in frustration. He got himself into a sprinters squat and took off. He ignored the bullets that nipped at his heels and took aim. He smirked in triumph at hearing the bounty's pained shout. He had hit his target, not like he had any doubts. He was one of the best sharpshooters in the universe.

As for where he was aiming it was the bounty's machine guns. His two shots had taken both out. Now with those obstacles out of the way he started his advance. "Now put yer hands up an' surrender." His New Yorker accent showed through as he bark out the order with his guns raised. But the bounty didn't listen instead he took off running. "Oh slag it all." Gremlin hissed out annoyed as he gave chase. He took aim as he ran and managed to clip the bounty's shoulder just as it turned a corner, but didn't slow the bounty down in the lest. In fact the bounty seemed to run faster, as if he was pushing himself to his limits to avoid being arrested.

Though when Gremlin rounded the corner he swore again. The bounty had somehow managed to attain a hostage. He was sure that everyone and cleared out. Looks like he was wrong. "Back off bounty hunter or I swear to Primus that I'll sever his helm from his frame." The bounty barked as he held an energon blade to his hostage's neck cables. Said hostage was a young green mech who's alt-mode seemed to that of a flying saucer if the disk on his back was anything to go by. Though what was really noticeable was that the captive looked pleadingly at Gremlin with his big glasses covered yellow optics as his whole form trembled in fear. As for Gremlin he ground together his fang like dentals in frustration. He so didn't need this right now.

"Alright...now jus' calm down." Gremlin replied calmly as he started to slowly lower his guns. Yet at the last second before he dropped them he quickly pulled the trigger, wounding the bounty's ped. The bounty shouted out in pain from the action and loosed his hold on the hostage. Though unfortunately, for the bounty again, just after the shot was made Gremlin rushed him. The bounty hunter slammed his fisted servo into his faceplates, which caused said bounty to go flying back a couple of feet and completely let go of his hostage. "I suggest dat yous find a place ta hide kid." Gremlin said to young mech that was now free, but as the words left his lips his attention was on his bounty. The former hostage mutely nodded before he scrambled off.

Gremlin waited till the young mech was out of the way before he spoke. "Now dat it's just da two of us...are we gonna continue dis little tango or are yous gonna finally surrender?" His question was laced with sarcasm and slight annoyance. "Go rust in the pit bounty hunter." The bounty growled out hatefully as he threw the energon knife at Gremlin. The bounty hunter easily dodged the projectile and rushed at the bounty. He quickly grabbed the bounty's arms and twisted them behind the bounty's back before he slapped on a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Release me you slagging fragger." The bounty roared in outrage. "Not even if da pit froze over." Gremlin snarked with a glare. The bounty did not take kindly to that. "I'll have your spark for this you hear me, your SPARK!" He shouted angrily. "Yea, yea...like I haven't heard dat before." Gremlin replied annoyed as he picked the bounty up by his neck cables. The bounty kept shouting profanities as he was dragged off. Gremlin just ignored the annoying little twit. It wasn't worth it and besides the fragger would scream his vocals sore after awhile. That little thought gave him some slight perverse pleasure.

********Page Break********

Gremlin leaned back in his chair. After capturing the bounty it was easy to turn him in and collect the creds he was worth. So he could relax for a bit stay a few days at where he was docked, which was Delta12. Delta12 was an asteroid colony that was mostly inhabited by cybertronians that were neutral. It was nice place. Not too full of crime, but there was the accessional mugging once in awhile. It was odd for him to track a bounty down here. Usually he had to go to some seedier place, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Though he couldn't really relax just yet. Some bot had been trailing him, but whoever it was they were an absolute and complete rookie. His stalker that trailed him was like a bull in a chine shop. And speaking of said would-be stalker there they were. The little glitch was trying to hide behind a bush, the main term being trying.

He let loose a mental sigh. The sooner he dealt with it the better, so with that thought in mind he causally finished off his cup of oil before he got up. He had already paid for his drink before hand. He acted completely relaxed as he felt the cafe, but as soon as he passed his stalker's hiding place his servo struck out as fast as a viper. His stalker let out a yelp as he was hosted up and out by his neck cables. "Now listen here yous..." Gremlin had hissed out angrily, but trailed off at the last second. He took a closer look at his stalker. The mech, young mech in fact, looked very familiar. "Wait a click...aren't yous dat hostage dat da bounty had in his grasp?" He questioned curious. At the stalker's nod he set him down.

"Jeez kid what's yer problem? I was dis close ta slagging yous." Gremlin scolded as he glared at the young mech in front of him. "I'm sorry sir...but it's just that...well..." The young mech mumbled as he became flushed with embarrassment. He then took a moment to calm himself down. He let a big burst of wind cycle through his vents before he lunched himself into Gremlin's personal space and started to rant. "I'm so grateful that you saved me! No one's done that for me before. Not to mention that you were just AWESOME! You're gunslinging skills are the coolest. Could you teach me such how to use a gun and all sorts of spectacular moves with it? Please, PLEASE!"

Gremlin leaned back as the young mech got in his face. "Okay...first off git out of my personal space." He said annoyed as he shoved the young mech away from himself. "And second, no." He snarled out heatedly before he bypassed the young mech and walked away from him. "No please wait!" The young mech shouted as he lunched himself at Gremlin and grabbed a hold of the bounty hunter's leg. Gremlin stumbled and almost fell at such actions. He growled out in frustration as the young mech started to babble on and on. He needed to get the young mech off him, others were starting to stare. Some were even laughing at his predicament.

"Now see here kid-" He started, but was soon cut off. "PLEASE I'll do WHATEVER it takes-" "Hey just listen-" "I'll do all the chores, like cleaning and cooking and-" "Would yous JUST-" "I mean I'm good at hacking and finding information which should help with bounty hunting right? And-" "WOULD YOUS SHUT DA FRAG UP ALREADY YOUS ANNOYING LITTLE SLAGGING GLITCH!" Gremlin roared in anger. The young mech quickly shut his mouth closed in the face of the bounty hunter's ire. "Now LISTEN here, when I say no I mean it." Gremlin growled out. "But...but..." The young mech started to protest. "No means NO." Gremlin hissed out hatefully as he tore his leg out of the young mech's grip. He then quickly made his getaway before the young mech could try to grab a hold of him a second time.

********Page Break********

Gremlin growled deep in his throat. He could just feel a processor ache coming on. For the last few solar cycles the young green mech that he had saved from his bounty had been following him around. He couldn't get any peace and quiet what with the little glitch asking him to teach him in the ways of gunslinging every magacycle. So that was why he was now standing in front of his spaceship. He wanted to stay a little longer, but not if that meant having to listen to his little 'stalker' go on and on.

He grumbled on about young bots and their lack of manners as he typed in the entry code of his ship. He continued to grumble as he entered and he made sure to lock the door. Form there he did the usually. He checked his storage to make sure that he had restocked on the things that he needed. He knew that he already did, but it never hurt to double check. There was the very slime chance that me might have forgotten something in his hast to leave.

He heaved a big burst of wind through his fans as he plunked down into the driver's seat of his ship. He started up the engine and took off. "So where are we going?" Gremlin quickly turned and around with his gun raised and ready to fire. The other mech let out a squeak and fell back on his aft at the action. "Oh yous have gotta be kidding me." Gremlin hissed out in annoyance and disbelief at the sight of the one that had somehow snuck up on him, it was his stalker.

"Yous do know dat dis is the second time dat I've almost slagged ya." Gremlin growled out angrily. "Umm...sorry..." His stalker mumbled out sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment. Gremlin just glared him. "How in da pit did yous git in here anyway?" He snapped out, it sounded more like a demand then a question. The young mech hesitated for a moment before he answered "Well...I picked the lock." "Yous picked da lock?" Gremlin asked in disbelief as he gave his stalker a bewildered look. He made the lock on his shop's door himself, and that was saying something. He made the lock so complex that the only ways in was to either have the entice code or to just bust the door open. Both ways were hard because Gremlin had the habit of the of changing the entice code once every decacycle and the door, along with the rest of the ship, was made out of some pretty dense and hard metal.

"Well yeah...remember I told you that I'm good at hacking." The young mech answered cheerfully. Gremlin couldn't the stop the look of utter awed disbelief the formed on his face. The whole thing was completely unreal. He had never seen and or meet anyone that could hack into his encryptions. "Yeh...I remember." He groaned. _'I guess dat there's a first time fer everything.'_ He added mentally annoyed.

"So...where are we going?" The young mech asked again. Gremlin glared at him for a moment before he turned back to the control console. "We are going back ta Delta12 so dat I can return yous back home." He finally answered plainly. "Wait? What! NO!" The young mech shouted as he lunched himself at the bounty hunter, once again wrapping his arms around the older mech. Gremlin let out an aggravated growl at such actions. _'And here we go again.'_ He thought angrily as he turned his attention to young mech that now had his waist in a death grip. "Now look here punk. Da last thing dat I need if fer yer creators ta think dat I've kidnapped yous." He quickly argued before the young mech could start to babble. "But I don't have any creators." The young mech said innocently. Gremlin raised an optic ridge at that. "Then how about adoptive creators or faster creators?" He asked. "Nope." The young mech answered with a shake of his helm. "How about siblings? Aunts, uncles? Or even grand creators? Maybe even some family friends?" Gremlin questioned further. "Nu-hu." The young mech answered with another shake of his helm. Gremlin did not like where this was going.

"Kid is there anyone dat would miss yous and be worried about yous?" He asked carefully. The young mech diverted is optics. "No...my creators were killed by Decepicons when I was little...and I don't have any friends. All the other bots at the orphanage don't like me because they think I'm weird. They make fun of me and tease and torment me. I always get bullied..." He trailed off He paused for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the bounty hunter, his optics less bright then before. "You're the first bot to help me when somebot tried to hurt me." He admitted softly.

"Well scrap." Gremlin quietly cursed under his breath. No wonder the young mech wanted to go with him. The kid had a bad life and no one to care for him. He wanted a way out, a better life. And that was Gremlin's dilemma. The kid would just be a burden on him, a lability...yet he didn't think that he could really boot the kid out. _'I just know dat I'm gonna regret dis.'_ He thought mournfully as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory before he steeled himself for what he was about to do. "Listen here kid...yous can stay." He gritted out.

The young mech stared at him in shock for a few clicks before he hugged the bounty hunter tighter. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I won't disappoint you I promise. I'll do my fair share of the work and chores and everything." The young mech gushed happily. "Dat's good ta hear." Gremlin said sarcastically. He was already starting to regret his decision already. He cycled a gust of air through his vents as he counted to ten in order to calm himself down.

He carefully pried the young mech from himself put the other an arms length away from himself. "Aright let's git somethings straight first." He started off. The young mech straightened and gave the bounty hunter his full attention. Gremlin raised an optic ridge at that, but continued on. "What's yer designation?" He asked. "It's Lockpick sir." The young mech answered happily. _'Why does dat not surprise me.'_ Gremlin thought exasperated as he felt his optic twitch in annoyance. He quickly pushed such thoughts aside and trudged on. "Well then Lockpick there are some ground rules...First, yous WILL respect my personal space and NOT invade it. Second, yous will not be my partner-"

"But sir!" The young mech, Lockpick, protested, cutting the bounty hunter off. "Don't yous 'but sir' me punk. Yous not gonna be my partner cuz' yer young and inexperienced. Yous'll only slow me down and be a liability." Gremlin scolded coldly with a glare. Lockpick wilted at the harsh words. Gremlin rolled his optics at the young mech before he added. "Yous are gonna be my apprentice instead cuz' da sooner yous learn how ta fight and use a gun da better." Lockpick's optics widened in shock and surprise before he let loose a squeal of joy and wrapped the bounty hunter up in a hug. "Hey! What did I say about personal space." Gremlin growled out annoyed. Lockpick slightly jumped and then quickly pulled away. "Sorry about that." He apologized with a nervous and sheepish chuckle. Gremlin rolled his optics again and grumbled as he silently cursed Primus for his bad luck.

He cycled a burst of air through his fans before he gave Lockpick his attention again. "As I was say'in...Third, yous will do yer fair share of the work. Forth, yous will not use a gun at all unless I hand yous one. Fifth, you WILL listen to me. If I tell yous ta stay on da ship then yous WILL stay on da ship capiche." He replied firmly, his tone giving no room to argue. Lockpick quickly nodded his helm in understanding. "Good..." Gremlin replied simply. "...But one more thing...as my apprentice yer go'in ta go through some serious training, I'll be putting yous through da pit and back. If yous whine too much I WILL boot yous out." He warned as he gave the young mech a hard and stern look. "I...I understand sir." Locked said a bit unsure. Gremlin studied the other for a moment before he gave clipped, "Good."

"But..." He started off. Lockpick slightly tensed a little worried. Gremlin inwardly chuckled at he young mech's posture before finished. "My designation isn't sir, it's Gremlin." Lockpick visually relaxed at those words. "Got it mister Gremlin sir." He chirped happily. Gremlin glared at the young mech annoyed. "Yeah, yeah...now go explore the ship or something." He said with a wave of his servo as he sat in the pilot seat of his ship. Though he flinched then Lockpick once again hugged him. "Thank you again mister Gremlin sir. I won't disappoint you, I promise." He shouted gleefully before he ran off to check out his new home. "Great...just great...Primus hates me doesn't he." Gremlin grumbled annoyed as he felt the processor ache coming back. There goes his peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>You can see what Gremlin looks like here- http : lukan-the-oracle . deviantart . com /art/ TFA-OC-Gremlin-255916501 (just get rid of the space and add a slash) and you an see what Lockpick looks like here- http :/ lukan-the-oracle . deviantart . com /art/ TFA-OC-Lockpick-255927166 (just get rid of the space and add a slash)

Anyway, with this TFA fanfic it mostly is going to revolve around Gremlin, Lockpick, and R.E.M. (who will be appearing in the fanfic after a few chapters). Though my three characters will meet up with some of TFA's cannon characters later on and start to integrate into TFA's story line much further down in the fanfic.

Well I just hope that you like this and criticism is welcomed.

And here is some Transformers lingo for those of you that are new to or unfamiliar with Transformers:  
>PedPeds=foot/feet (though in the TFA transformers call their feet 'stabling servos', but seemed like too much of a mouthful, so I went with the other TF word for foot which is ped.)  
>Servo=hand<br>Optic=eye  
>Optic Ridge=eyebrow<br>Dentals=teeth  
>Helm=head<br>Fram=body  
>Neck Cables=neck (obviously)<br>Fans=lungs (I could be wrong with this this, but in just about all Transformers series, like Transformers Prime, when a transformer uses their fans it looks like their breathing. So I'm just assuming that a transformer's fans is about the same as a human's lungs.)  
>Aft=ass, rear-end, butt, &amp; backside<br>Mech=a male transformer (in the Transformers verse a male transformer is called a mech and a female transformer is called a femme.)  
>Cybertronian=the official name for transformers<br>Slag=damn, damnit, screw(like as in we are so screwed), and etc.  
>Frag=fuck<br>Scrap=crap

The Pit=the transformers' version of hell


End file.
